Dejar Ir
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Para iniciar una nueva vida, hay que dejar ir algunas cosas. / ¡Continuación de Déjame Ir!


Dejar Ir.

Shimo andaba a paso rezagado por las calles del distrito uno de Rukongai.

Estaba usando un kimono purpura sencillo y andaba descalza.

No tenía idea de qué hacer o a dónde ir.

Las personas, todas vestidas con kimonos, la miraban raro y murmuraban entre ellos.

Entre esos murmullos oía las palabras "cabello blanco", "ojos raros" y "monstruo".

Frunció el ceño.

Por fortuna, había conservado sus recuerdos, y recordaba perfectamente como en su escuela también la miraban raro por su extraña apariencia, pero nunca la habían llamado "monstruo" ni nada parecido.

Caminó ignorando a la gente prejuiciosa hasta acabar a las orillas de un arroyo.

Tomó agua entre sus manos y se la echó al rostro, suspirando.

Sus ojos se aguaron al pensar en su pobre madre.

No se quería ni imaginar cómo debía estarse sintiendo.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro."

¿Cómo se supone que iba encontrar a su padre con solo su nombre en aquel enorme lugar?

Bebió un poco de agua y miró su reflejó en ella.

Bueno, al menos sabía otra cosa, que era idéntica a él.

Su nombre y sus características (que por cierto no eran nada comunes), no estaba tan mal.

O bueno, no lo estaría si tan solo no fuera una niña de ocho años "huérfana" en un lugar que no conocía y donde no conocía a nadie.

Volvió a suspirar, decidiendo reanudar su andar a quién sabe dónde.

Solo caminar hasta que pase alguna cosa o se caiga muerta de hambre o algo.

Vio una naranja madura en un árbol y su estómago rugió.

Estaba muy alta, pero por suerte sabía trepar, y la rama no era muy gruesa, pero ella era chiquita, así que no sería problema.

Tal como esperó, no le fue difícil tomar la naranja ni volver al suelo sana y salva.

Observó contenta la fruta en sus manos, y justo cuando iba a comenzar a quitar la cascara, alguien la arrancó de sus manos.

-Vaya, vaya…- era un robusto chico de aparentes trece años. –Hace tiempo que quería esta naranja. Gracias niña.- colocó dos dedos en su frente y la empujó haciéndola caer sentada al suelo.

Mientras el niño se reía socarronamente, un aura maligna envolvió a la niña de blancos cabellos.

-Devuélveme eso.- exigió, volviendo a ponerse de pie.

-¿Quién me obliga?- la miró socarronamente.

Al ver que evidentemente el niño ladrón no le iba a devolver su fruta, la niña no dijo nada y simplemente lo pateó en plena cara.

El haber pasado toda su infancia con una madre futbolera no le sentó nada mal, su patada era poderosa.

Todos en su escuela lo sabían, y ahora tendría que volver a crearse su reputación de no-te-metas-conmigo.

El niño gordo cayó al suelo cual saco de arena y ella, triunfante, lo pisó en la cara mientras tomaba de vuelta su naranja.

Esta vez, lo que le impidió comerla fueron unas estridentes carcajadas.

Un niño en un árbol no dejaba de reír, tanto, que hasta se cayó del árbol y de la risa no le importó el golpe y solo siguió riendo sujetándose el estómago.

Ella solo pestañeaba.

-¡Ay, cielos! ¡Ay, cielos!- reía el niño, haciendo esfuerzos por recomponerse y ponerse en pie. -¡Eso fue tan épico!-

-Eh… ¿disculpa?- alzó una blanquecina ceja.

-¡Una niña pequeña derribando a Akuya! ¡Será el chisme de la década!- siguió riendo.

-¡¿A quién llamas pequeña, idiota?!- una vena se hinchó en su sien.

No sabía por qué, pero siempre había odiado que la llamaran pequeña o algo parecido.

Trató de patear al niño, pero él ágilmente la esquivó.

Este niño, pensó, era diferente al gordo.

Era, principalmente, delgado.

Castaño de cabello alborotado, su piel era tostada un poco más clara que la de ella, y sus ojos eran grandes de un llamativo color dorado. Aparentaba unos diez u once años.

-Tranquila, chiquita.- a la menor le brotó otra vena. –No quise ofenderte, eres mi héroe ahora.- rió palmeando su cabeza.

Ella le apartó la mano de un manotazo.

-No me llames "chiquita".- le sacó la lengua. -¿Y de qué hablas?- se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Eres ruda, eh?- le sonrió, antes de darle la espalda y volver a treparse al árbol, recostándose en una gruesa rama. –Ese que quiso quitarte tu naranja es Akuya, un abusivo que siempre está maltratando a los niños más pequeños con su panda de bobos. Por supuesto a mí no, porque yo puedo con ellos, pero nunca he sido de los que les gusta ser un héroe, así que evitó los problemas. Tú te acabas de meter con él, y ahora seguro que irá corriendo como nena a llorarle a sus amigos.- cerró los ojos como durmiendo.

-¿Estás queriéndome decir que estoy en problema?- realmente no le estaba prestando atención, estaba comiendo su naranja.

Él entreabrió un ojo para verla.

-Graves problemas, chiquita.- sonrió como si eso le divirtiera. –Pero no te preocupes, tienes suerte de ser niña, lo máximo que te harán será cortarte ese lindo cabello tuyo.-

Las manos de ella volaron a su cabello.

Le llegaba hasta por debajo de los hombros por su complexión crispada aunque suave, pero si se lo mojaba o se lo alisaba por completo seguro que llegaría hasta la mitad de la espalda, pues nunca se lo había cortado.

¡Y no empezaría a cortárselo ahora!

Es increíble que solo llevara unos pocos días allí y ya se haya hecho enemigos.

-¿Mi… mi cabello…?- sus ojos se empezaron a aguarse.

-Aja. Ese es el problema con las niñas. Aman su cabello y todos lo saben, deberían al menos disimular un poco y así…-

Calló repentinamente ante el sonido de sus sollozos y los lagrimones escapando de sus ojos.

-¡M-mi cabello no! ¡No! ¡No!- lloriqueó. -¡WAA!-

-¡O-oye, niña, no estés llorando!- el niño pareció alarmado. –O-oye… en serio no estés llorando… no llores…- bajó del árbol y se acercó a ella. –M-mira… ¡tengo dulces!- le tendió una bolsa llena.

Ella se frotó los ojos, mirando la bolsa con interés.

Su madre y ella siempre habían comido dulces juntas…

El recuerdo la hizo llorar más fuerte, alarmando más al de ojos dorados.

Finalmente luego de unas horas, una vez se calmó, tanto Shimo como el niño castaño estaban sentados a la orilla del arroyo, comiendo los dulces.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó ella a él, mientras degustaba los caramelos.

-Hei.- solo dijo él. -¿Tú?-

-Kurosaki Shimo.- le sonrió. –Un gusto Hei.-

Hei la miraba con una ceja en alto.

-Me sorprende que seas tan llorona cuando te veías tan ruda pateando a Akuya.- murmuró verdaderamente incrédulo.

Ella se sonrojo.

-Mi tía dice que mi madre solía ser muy dulce y lloraba por todo antes de que muriera la abuela… o sea, la mamá de mi mamá… pero luego ella se volvió más fría y seria y francamente agresiva… dice que yo soy una extraña combinación de esas personalidades.- rió.

-¿Tienes familia?- la miró curioso.

-Sí… bueno, no aquí, ellos siguen vivos.- eso si no contaba a su padre.

-Entonces no tienes.- afirmó. -¿Recuerdas todo de cuándo vivías?-

-Sí, muy claramente. ¿Tú?- él negó con la cabeza.

-Yo estoy aquí desde muy pequeño, y la verdad ni me acuerdo lo que pasó hace tres años.- se encogió de hombros. –Debió traerte un shinigami, cuando eso pasa las personas suelen conservar los recuerdos, ahora, los que fueron hollows, los que fueron comida de hollows y los que pasaron naturalmente nunca recuerdan, o eso dicen.- volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-A mí me mató un hollow.- recordó con una mueca.

-Wow. ¿Eso quiere decir que tienes reiatsu?- la miró interesado.

-Aja. Todos en mi familia lo tienen.- de pronto su ánimo decayó.

-…A veces es mejor no recordar, de todos modos…- la miró con algo parecido a la lastima. –Te evita el dolor y te facilita poder empezar de nuevo.- comió otro dulce.

-Pero yo quería recordar.- levantó la cabeza. –Yo tenía que recordar. Yo tengo que buscar a alguien.- recordó.

-¿A quién?- seguía masticando el caramelo.

-Mi padre es un shinigami y mi madre una humana.- él la miró con ojos amplios. –Pero mi madre me crió sola y mi padre está aquí, en la sociedad de almas. Tengo que buscarlo ahora. Él se llama Hitsugaya Toshiro.-

Hei escupió el dulce.

-¡¿Hitsugaya Toshiro es tu padre?!- chilló atónito.

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó esperanzada.

-¡La hija de un capitán!- la miró boquiabierto. -¡Verdaderamente eres la hija de un capitán!- de repente, se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente. -¡Claro, también eres una Kurosaki! ¡Hija de un capitán y familiar de otro!-

Ahora ella estaba confundida.

Finalmente, tuvo que contarle todo, de su familia y como su abuelo era shinigami, y él también le contó todo lo que sabía, de capitanes y Kurosaki Ichigo.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto? ¿Cualquiera puede tener acceso a la información?- no esperaba que fuera tan fácil.

-Todos aquí son un montón de chismosos.- una vez más se encogió de hombros, parecía hacer eso muy seguido. –Te enteras de todo. Kurosaki Ichigo es el héroe de la sociedad de almas, y Hitsugaya Toshiro era de este distrito y es conocido como un genio y el capitán más joven. No es tan difícil, son los populares.- otra vez el encogimiento de hombros.

-Hmm… ¿y cómo puedo llegar hasta ellos?- aparte de tener que buscar a su padre, ahora tenía curiosidad por Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ese nombre le sonaba…

-No hay manera en el infierno de que te dejen entrar al Seireitei. Últimamente desconfían hasta de sus sombras. Solo shinigamis entran y salen a su antojo.-

-Con que solo shinigamis…- se frotó la barbilla. –Bien, pues si solo shinigamis se aceptan, una shinigami seré.- declaró con calma.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

Un par de días después, seguían discutiendo al respecto.

Hei la había adoptado como su "hermanita fastidiosa" debido a que ella no tenía hogar y "le dio lastima", y ahora vivían en su casa del árbol, que ya había estado ahí desde mucho antes que nacieran.

-¡Es ilógico! ¡¿Por qué no quieres que sea una shinigami?!- le gritaba ella.

-¡Estás loca! ¡Eres solo una niñita! ¡No importa de quién seas hija sigue siendo muy arriesgado para ti!- refutaba él.

-¡Es realmente muy importante para mí encontrar a Hitsugaya Toshiro! ¡Fue lo último que me dijo mi madre!- bueno, casi. –Necesito encontrarlo…- puso ojos de cachorrito.

Los ojos dorados no se ablandaron en lo más mínimo.

-Escucha, niña, acabas de llegar aquí y no sabes nada de shinigamis. Nunca lograras que te admitan en la academia.-

-¿Tú no lo lograste?- preguntó cínica, ya que hace tiempo que había notado que él tenía reiatsu también.

Él la miró herido y al instante se arrepintió de sus palabras.

-No, Shimo. No lo logre.- apartó la mirada. -¿Sabes? Sé me acabaron las frutas, ¿podrías conseguirme algunas, ya que eres tan buena en eso?- ella pudo leer entre líneas el "necesito estar solo y no quiero gritarte", así que asintió y se marchó cabizbaja.

A veces ella podía ser muy insensible, y no se daba cuenta sino hasta que el daño estaba hecho.

Suspirando, se marchó a buscar frutas, esperando que cuando regresara Hei estuviera más calmado.

Ya no le insistiría con eso de ser shinigami, al menos no por ahora, esperaría un tiempo y luego, cuando creyera que estaba lista, finalmente volvería a sacar el tema, porque él tenía razón, no sabía nada de shinigamis ni la sociedad de almas, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba la dichosa academia ni que hacer para entrar.

Nunca podría lograrlo sin ayuda y quería la de Hei.

Mientras caminaba, notó nuevamente a la gente murmurando, pero ya no le importaba.

Hei le había explicado que les intimidaban las personas como ellos, que percibían en cierta forma su poder espiritual, y asociaban eso más a los hollows que a los shinigamis, y con su extraña apariencia de inmediato la señalarían como un hollow, un monstruo.

-¡Ahí está la mocosa!- al principio no reconoció la voz, pero le bastó voltear para ver al niño gordo del arroyo junto a otros tres más mirándola de manera amenazante.

-¿Esa pulga te noqueó Akuya?- se burló un chico aún más gordo. –No te creía tan patético.-

-No se dejen engañar por lo pequeña que es, esa mocosa es fuerte.-

Entre las palabras "mocosa", "pulga" y "pequeña", varias venas le brotaron a la albina del puro enojo.

Eran cuatro preadolescentes gordos y grandes contra una niñita, así que le pareció justo dar el primer golpe mientras discutían entre ellos, pateando en la entrepierna a Akuya, para luego salir corriendo.

No pudo evitar una risita mientras el gordinflón chillaba como chica del dolor.

No pasó mucho hasta que tuvo a los cuatro grandulones persiguiéndola, aunque Akuya cojeando.

No era estúpida, no iba a poder con ellos sola, tendría que volver a la casa del árbol con Hei.

Pero los muy rufianes no estaban jugando limpio, pues empezaron a arrojarle piedras mientras la perseguían.

Una medianamente grande impactó contra su cabeza y ella, teniendo ya suficiente, volteó, con una mirada asesina.

Akuya de inmediato se intimidó, pero los otros tres no retrocedieron.

Dio un paso, llena de confianza en sí misma, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Hei llegó saltando de quién sabe dónde, aterrizando justo sobre dos de los abusivos y luego pateando al tercero mientras Akuya huía.

La boca de Shimo colgaba.

Y pensar que no le había creído cuando le dijo que enserio podía con ellos.

Él la miró con sus ojos dorados socarrones.

-Bueno, parece que después de todo si tuve que hacerme el héroe.- la tomó de la muñeca y comenzó a jalarla a la casa del árbol. –Te dije que evitó los problemas, pero tú, Shimo, eres mi propio pequeño problema personal, y por más que me gustaría no puedo evitarte.- la miró de reojo. –Me siento responsable por ti, no sé por qué…- suspiró. –Tú ganas, pequeña problemática. Puedes ir a la academia.- ella comenzó a sonreír. –Pero yo iré contigo.-

-¡¿EH?!-

-No sobrevivirás allá sin mí, niña.- comenzaron a treparse a la casita. –Además, estudie mucho desde que fui rechazado, pero nunca me animé a hacer el examen de nuevo.

-Bueno, estoy segura de que con mis habilidades de nerd y tus habilidades de chismoso, pasaremos sin problemas.- compartieron una sonrisa cómplice.

-Aunque te advierto, niña problema, que no todo es estudio allá, también tienes que ser buena manejando tu reiatsu y con la espada, sino, no creas que llegaras lejos.- la previno.

-Estaremos bien mientras estemos juntos.- aseguró sin dudar.

Él la miró con una ceja en alto, pero contenía una sonrisa.

-No deberías tener tanta confianza en mí, chiquita.-

Ella ignoró el irritante adjetivo.

-Tarde.-

Los dos sonrieron.

Tal como Shimo lo predijo, lograron entrar a la academia y acabaron en la clase avanzada.

Hei realmente se esforzaba estudiando, ella tenía más facilidad para estudiar, pero aun así todo aquello era algo totalmente nuevo.

Los dos eran pequeños, y estaban en desventaja con los más grandes en cuanto a fuerza física, pero se las arreglaban con su agilidad y velocidad, aparte de la precisión, pero por supuesto que para esto tenían que practicar muy duro constantemente.

Shimo no podía evitar llorar cada noche pensando en su madre, y siempre tenía pesadillas, eso Hei lo había descubierto mientras vivían en la casa del árbol, así que cada vez que podía, se escapaba al dormitorio de chicas para recostarse junto a ella.

Eso no la privaba de llorar siempre, pero al menos alejaba las pesadillas.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo afortunada que había sido de encontrarlo.

En la academia, averiguaron con precisión a que escuadrón pertenecían realmente Hitsugaya Toshiro y Kurosaki Ichigo, y acordaron que lo más conveniente era unirse al del padre de la albina.

Después de todo, era lo que su madre quería.

Que estuviera cerca de Hitsugaya Toshiro, no para que él la cuide, obviamente, sino que para tener un punto de encuentro.

Cualquier persona pudo no haberlo notado, pero Shimo sí, ella conocía a su madre.

Su madre dijo que no iba a dejar que la alejen de ella.

No sabía cómo, pero estaba segura de que su madre iba a encontrar la forma de volver a estar juntos.

Hitsugaya Toshiro era su punto de encuentro.

Y a pesar de que lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas por hacer sufrir a su madre, se iba a agarrar a él con uñas y dientes hasta que su madre volviera por ella.

Porque estaba segura que iban a volver a estar juntas.

Así se lo dijo a Hei, que estuvo de acuerdo con ella, y eso aumentó la determinación de ambos en llegar a convertirse lo antes posible en shinigamis.

Se graduaron en tan solo un año.

Y enviaron sus solicitudes a la décima división.

.

Rangiku lamentaba no haber podido huir de su división en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

Se había despertado con resaca y no había podido escapar de su capitán a tiempo.

Ahora ella tendría que darle la bienvenida a los nuevos reclutas.

Tuvo que leer sus papeles, para su gran disgusto, y descubrió que tenían dos prodigios ese año.

Oh, bien, al menos algo bueno.

Creyó que eso podría levantarle el ánimo a su capitán, que había estado actuando como muerto en vida desde que le prohibieron su relación con Karin-chan, pero aún después de tantos años, él seguía solo mirando a todo mundo con indiferencia, dándole todo igual.

Ni ella ni Momo-chan eran capaces de sacarle aquella expresión de completa amargura e infelicidad que siempre cargaba.

La única que lograba al menos ablandarlo un poco era su abuela.

Pero su capitán no había vuelto a sonreír.

Sacudiendo la cabeza en un esfuerzo por animarse, se decidió a recibir a los reclutas con la más grande de sus sonrisas.

-¡Hola, hola!- sacudió una mano. -¡Mi nombre es Matsumoto Rangiku y soy su hermosa y sexy teniente! El capitán por desgracia está muy ocupado para recibirlos y…-

-¿Y cuándo podremos verlos?- una vocecita la interrumpió.

Confundida, la de ojos claros comenzó a caminar hasta al final de la fila de reclutas, viendo primero a un niño castaño de nerviosos ojos dorados, y, al lado de él, medio oculta protectoramente por un brazo del niño, una niña.

Una niña de cabellos blanco y ojos turquesas.

La boca de Rangiku cayó hasta casi tocar el piso al tiempo que sus ojos se ampliaban.

-¡T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-tú… t-tú… tú…!...- la señaló, completamente atónita. -¡ERES IDENTICA AL CAPITÁN!- chilló, antes de desmayarse.

-Creo que la mataste.- susurró el niño a la niña.

.

-¡Capitán! ¡Capitán!- oyó golpes en la puerta.

Reconociendo la voz del octavo oficial al mando, Toshiro dejó un poco de lado sus papeles para contestar.

-Lárgate.- una vez dicha esa única fría palabra, volvió la vista a sus papeles.

-¡P-pero, señor…! ¡La teniente… la teniente Matsumoto se ha desmayado!-

-¿Y?- ok, si estaba algo preocupado, pero no era para tanto, Matsumoto a veces se desmayaba de borracha… aunque ahora que lo pensaba… nunca antes le habían notificado por eso…

¿Acaso se había desmayado por otro motivo?

De todos modos, el subordinado no volvió a hablar, así que se olvidó del asunto.

Para todos, él era el mismo capitán Hitsugaya de siempre.

Solo que mucho más frío, más indiferente, cruel, insensible, apático y completamente infeliz.

Aún no podía creer que en poco tiempo, se cumplirían diez años desde que la habían alejado de él.

Desde que él mismo, la había alejado de él.

-¡Capitán!- la voz de Matsumoto entrando a su oficina sin tocar lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones, pero no levantó la vista de sus papeles.

-Matsumoto, veo que ya estás consciente.- solo murmuró sin ánimos, sin real interés.

-No voy a aguantar sus insensibilidades hoy, capitán.- su voz sonaba dura. –Ya mismo me explica quién es esta niña que dice que es su hija.- esas palabras hizo al albino levantar la mirada de inmediato, confundido.

Su teniente estaba jalando delante de ella a una niña pequeña.

Una niña innegablemente idéntica a él.

Su boca se entreabrió de la sorpresa, mientras que sus ojos casi se le salían de las cuencas.

Se paró de su escritorio con dificultad debido al shock y el no poder apartar los ojos de la niña.

La niña lo miraba con curiosidad y como estudiándolo.

Su cabello blanco estaba suelto largo hasta por debajo de los hombros crispado hacia arriba en las puntas, su piel era tostada y sus ojos turquesas.

Era idéntica a él.

Pero al verla, solo podía pensar en una persona.

-…Karin…-

Rangiku lo miró con ojos amplios, la comprensión invadiéndola, mientras que la mirada de la niña se endureció.

-¿Tú eres Hitsugaya Toshiro?- su vocecita estaba cargada de fastidio. -¿Sabes qué? Ni me contestes.- bufó. –Es obvio que sí.- lo miró detrás de sus espesas pestañas. –No me imaginaba que fuéramos tan parecidos, sin embargo…- ladeó el rostro.

-¡T-t-t-t-t-t-tú… tú…!... ¡¿TÚ ERES HIJA DEL CAPITÁN Y KARIN-CHAN?!- chilló completamente escandalizada la teniente.

-Oh. ¿Tú conoces a mi mamá?- la miró con ojos curiosos.

Matsumoto volvió a desmayarse.

-¿Eres… hija de Karin?...- Toshiro se acercó a ella cauteloso. -¿Y… mía?...- extendió una mano para acariciar su rostro.

Ella apartó su mano de un manotazo, alejándose un par de pasos.

-No te me acerques tanto ¿quieres?- gruñó bruscamente, pero se veía nerviosa.

El mayor de ojos turquesas no supo cómo sentirse.

-… ¿Dónde está Karin?...- habló medio vacilante.

-En el mundo de los vivos.- contestó la pequeña con cautela.

-¿Por qué no vino contigo? ¿Por qué estás aquí?- ya se hacía una idea de la respuesta.

Pero prefería creer que no era cierto.

-Ella no vino conmigo porque sigue viva…- sus ojos se entristecieron. –Y yo estoy aquí porque estoy muerta.-

Silencio.

Por un largo tiempo, Toshiro no supo que decir.

Demasiada información que asimilar.

Tenía una hija, estaba muerta, y lo miraba con tanto desprecio que casi le partía el corazón al encontrar esa mirada similar a la que le daba la mujer de su vida en cuanto la dejó.

Se preguntó si ella habría sabido que estaba embarazada antes de que la dejara.

-¿Cómo moriste?- solo pudo preguntar, mientras se frotaba las sienes, sin terminar de creer aquella situación.

-Un hollow… Menos Grande.- recordó con un dedo curvándose debajo de la barbilla.

-¿Hollow?- si antes odiaba a esas cosas, ahora su enojo llegó a límites insospechados.

Se juró a sí mismo que ya no estaría tanto en la oficina y saldría a matar más de esas cosas.

-Es no importa.- negó con la cabeza. –Lo importante es que mi mamá me dijo que te buscara, porque ella pronto vendrá por mí.- afirmó segura de sus palabras. –No sé cómo y no sé cuándo. Pero ella vendrá y tú eres nuestro punto de encuentro.- lo apuntó.

Frunció el ceño.

-¿Soy su punto de encuentro?- no le gustaba del todo como sonaba eso.

-Exacto, por eso tengo que estar cerca de ti cuando ella me busque.- su mirada se volvió dura, a la defensiva, y a él no dejaba de recordarle a la mirada de su morena. –Solo tengo que estar cerca, pero eso no quiere decir que tengamos que tener algún tipo de… relación.- tomó aire. –No quiero tener nada que ver contigo.- se cruzó de brazos, nerviosa pero firme.

Hitsugaya simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-¿Cómo dices?...- su voz salió en un susurro estrangulado. -¿Me dices que eres mi hija… y luego me dices que no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo?- no lo creía nada.

-¿Acaso eres sordo?- cinismo y sarcasmo, definitivamente era hija de Karin.

-¿Y esperas que acepte eso?- las manos le temblaban. –Acabo de enterarme que tengo a una hija de ocho…-

-Nueve.- lo interrumpió con una mueca.

-…Una hija de nueve años, que está en mi escuadrón, y no tiene a su madre aquí para cuidarla, y esperas que… ¿esperas que acceda a simplemente tratarte como una subordinada más?-

-Exacto.- ella era demasiado, demasiado parecida a su madre.

-Pues ni hablar.- negó de inmediato. –Escucha.- suavizó el tono. No debía olvidar que estaba hablando con una niña pequeña. –Yo no sabía de ti ¿de acuerdo? De ser así nunca… nunca…-

-¿Nunca hubieras abandonado a mi madre?- completó por él, hielo en su mirada.

Su boca se curvó con amargura.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó con voz suave, tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Kurosaki Shimo.- enfatizó bien el Kurosaki.

Shimo. Escarcha. El bello rocío congelado de invierno.

Se preguntó por qué le habría puesto ese nombre si lo odiaba tanto.

-Shimo entonces.- por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió ganas de sonreír. –No sé qué te habrá dicho tu madre de mí pero… yo realmente no sabía de ti. Pero ahora que sé… quiero conocerte.- la miró, tímidamente. –Eres mi hija… realmente tengo una hija con Karin…- susurró más para sí mismo. –Por favor, Shimo.- no sabía cómo actuar frente a ella, sentía una rara mezcla de emociones. –No me alejes de ti. Dame una oportunidad.-

Realmente había sido una sorpresa, algo completamente inesperado.

Todo este tiempo había creído que había dejado a Karin cruelmente sufriendo ambos por culpa de la 46 y su propia estupidez, pero se alegraba de que ella hubiera tenido a su hija, a pesar de que él no tenía idea.

Así, esperaba que al menos ella no hubiera sufrido el mismo infierno que él.

Pero ahora que estaba aquí, ahora que sabía de su existencia y tenía la oportunidad, quería… quería conocer a aquella niñita.

Solo… para después de tantos años, tener aunque sea un pedacito de Karin.

Ser padre era algo que ni se le había pasado por la cabeza, pero ahora que tenía a su hija frente a él, no podía evitar un sentimiento extraño comenzando a extenderse por su pecho.

No estaba seguro de lo que sentía, solo sabía que no podía permitir, ni quería, que ella se alejara de él.

La mirada de su hija se suavizo, pero seguía siendo muy distante.

-No puedo…- susurró como disculpándose. –Lo siento pero realmente no puedo estar cerca de ti sin sentir que te odio.- sus palabras eran como dagas. –Te he odiado desde que tengo memoria, porque por tu causa… ¡por tu causa mi madre lloraba todas las noches!- notó como sus ojillos turquesas se llenaron de lágrimas antes de que saliera huyendo de su oficina.

Dejándolo completamente pasmado.

Su teniente finalmente pareció recuperar la consciencia.

-¡Capitán esa niña es su hija!- gritó poniéndose en pie de golpe, pero luego pareció darse cuenta de su estado, y su tono se volvió mucho más suave. –Eh… ¿Por qué no me dijo que tenía una hija con Karin-chan?- juntó los dedos tímidamente, pero luego su tono otra vez fue estridente y furioso. -¡La dejó estando embarazada! ¡Que cruel!- lo señaló.

La mirada helada del menor la hizo empequeñecerse y cerrar completamente la boca.

-Yo no tenía idea, Matsumoto.- murmuró amargamente.

-¡Ay, pobre capitán!- lloriqueó ahora estando de su lado. -¡Tantos años sin saber de su linda hija! Por cierto, felicidades, es hermosa.- sin duda esa pequeña era hermosa, en eso estaba de acuerdo. -¡Pero ahora recuperaran el tiempo perdido!- se limpió una lagrimilla.

-No vamos a recuperar nada, ella me odia.- bufó, enterrando el rostro en las manos.

-¿Eh?-

-Matsumoto…- normalmente no haría aquello… pero necesitaba tanto un consejo… Así que le contó todo, todo lo que había platicado con su hija. -…Ella dijo que Karin ha estado llorando todas las noches por mi causa.-

Y él que pensaba que no podía ser más miserable…

-Es usted un imbécil.- frunció el ceño ante la insolencia de su subordinada, pero no pudo contradecirla. –Yo le dije que debió haber mandado a la mierda a la central de los 46…-

-¿Crees que no quería? Pero ya sabes, ellos tenían un punto, además, que de no haberlos obedecido, me hubieran desterrado de la sociedad de almas, y a ella la hubieran… la hubieran…- no podía ni decirlo.

La mirada de la mayor se ablandó.

-Está bien, está bien… usted tiene razón.- suspiró. –Pero ahora ¿qué va a hacer con la niña?- se cruzó de brazos.

-No sé… ¿Qué propones?- realmente tenía que estar desesperado para tener que recurrir a su teniente.

-Oh… ¿de verdad quiere mi consejo?- su boca colgaba. -¡Eso es nuevo! ¡La paternidad realmente lo está cambiando!- gorjeó.

-¡Matsumoto!-

-Ya, ya, perdón.- rió. –Umm… bueno… creó que tiene que acercarse a ella poco a poco… que se acostumbre a usted… Y luego… cuando le tenga la suficiente confianza… ¡tiene que confesarle lo mucho que ama a Karin-chan y cuanto quiere que sean una familia feliz!-

-Matsumoto, realmente no creó que…-

-¿Me va a decir que no sigue amándola?- él no dijo nada. -¡Aja! ¡Lo sabía! ¿Acaso no quiere criar a esa niña con ella?-

-Yo…-

-Sí, sí quiere. Lo sé.- ni lo dejó terminar, él no iba a contradecirla, de todos modos. –Entonces no veo problema en que siga mi plan.-

-Pero…- calló, sin saber que palabras utilizar.

-¿Pero…?...-

Suspiró.

-Realmente no sé cómo actuar con ella.- admitió.

La mayor se llevó un dedo a la barbilla.

-Umm… supongo que tiene que averiguarlo.- sonrió. –No esté muy encima de ella pero tampoco la descuide.- aconsejó luego.

La miró en silencio por unos segundos.

-Gracias, Matsumoto.- suavizó su mirada hacia ella.

-Como dije, la paternidad está haciendo maravillas en usted.- rió ante su mirada fulminante. –Pero no se preocupe, yo también quiero conocer a esa niña…-

-Shimo.- informó su nombre.

-Ese nombre es totalmente en su honor.- lo miró pestañeando antes de sonreír. –Parece que Karin-chan no dejó de pensar en usted.- a pesar de las palabras de la de ojos claros, no quería hacerse ilusiones. –Y, le decía, tratare de acercarme a la ni… a Shimo-chan, y le iré informando como va creciendo en la división.-

En verdad detestaba tener que darle tantas gracias a su teniente.

-Confió en ti. Asegúrate de que esté bien.-

-¡Sí, capitán!-

.

-Entonces…- habló Hei en cuanto encontró a Shimo llorando en su nueva habitación. -¿Cómo te fue?-

-¡Lo odio!- chilló, saltando de la cama y empezando a caminar de un lado a otro en la habitación. -¡Tendrías que haber visto como hablaba acerca de mi madre! ¡Como si… como si…!...-

-¿Cómo si aún la… quisiera?...- el niño se rascó la nuca.

-¡No sé!- volvió a tirarse en la cama. –A veces hablaba como si ella fuera una amiga cualquiera… y a veces como si fuera su mayor adoración… ¡o no sé! ¡Pero hablaba como si no hubiera arruinado su vida! ¡Como si no le hubiera arrancado el corazón!- hablaba rencorosa, recordando toda la impotencia que había sentido cuando oía a su madre sollozar por detrás de la puerta de la habitación.

-Pero… ¿tu madre te dijo lo que le hizo tu padre?- Hei estaba haciendo esfuerzos para entenderla.

-No… pero quiso hacerlo, solo que… a ella le dolía demasiado para hacerlo.- frunció el ceño. -¿Puedes creerlo? ¡La lastimó tanto que ella era incapaz de hablar de eso!- casi sentía humo salir de lo enojada que estaba.

-Pero… ¿eso no debió significar que ella lo amaba mucho?- él realmente no parecía entenderlo.

-¡Claro! ¡Por eso fue tan malvado de su parte dejarla!-

-Pero, yo no creo… o sea… dicen que alguien solo puede amar tanto cuando su amor es, ya sabes, correspondido en la misma medida.-

Shimo lo miró curiosa.

-¿Dónde oíste eso?- pestañeó.

-Bueno, ya sabes, soy un chismoso.- se encogió de hombros.

Ella se permitió una leve risita.

-Como sea, ahora todo lo que hay que hacer es evitar a mi… al capitán, lo más posible.- se sentó en la cama, más calmada. –Estoy segura que mi madre me buscara en esta división.- ahora sonrió. –Gracias por estar conmigo, Hei Onii-chan.- lo miró alegre.

Él hizo una mueca.

-No me llames "Onii-chan".- se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Por qué?- ladeó la cabeza.

-¡Solo no lo hagas quieres!- le gruñó. –No me agrada la idea de ser como un hermano para ti…- seguía gruñendo.

-¿Por qué? Dijiste que yo soy como una "hermanita fastidiosa".- recordó con una mueca.

-Era broma, chiquita.- como estaba distraído gruñendo, no esquivó la patada que ella le dio ante el apodo.

-¡¿Qué te dije de llamarme "chiquita"?!- ahora ella estaba gruñendo.

-Aww, que tiernos.- la voz de la teniente del escuadrón los hizo palidecer a ambos niños y voltear a ver la puerta por la que se asomaba la mujer segunda al mando.

-¡¿Qué hace aquí?!- chilló Hei señalándola groseramente.

-Oh, solo vengo a ver a mi dulce ni… ¡sobrinita, eso!- rió nerviosa.

-¿Es usted pariente del capitán?- el de ojos dorados alzó una ceja.

-Eh… no, pero… yo soy como una ma… ¡hermana! ¡Iba a decir joven hermana!-

Los pequeños compartieron una mirada.

-¿Qué quiere, señora… eh… señorita?- se corrigió Shimo ante la mirada de muerte de la mujer.

La teniente suspiró.

-Escucha, primero que nada, lamento haberte arrastrado a la oficina de mi capitán, solo me sorprendiste.- sacó la lengua infantilmente. –Segundo que nada. ¿Quién es tu amigo?- miró al castaño con interés.

-Hei. Él me ayudo en Rukongai y a ser shinigami.- sonrió con cariño hacia su amigo, que apartó la mirada.

-Aww, que tiernos.- volvió a canturrear. –Bueno, y tercero que nada, para que sepas, pequeña…-

-¡No me llames pequeña!- rugió molesta, con varias venas hinchándose en su sien.

-¡Aww! ¡Eres idéntica a mi capitán!- en menos de un segundo, la albina se vio sofocada en un abrazo de la de ojos claros.

Los pechos de la mujer eran tan grandes que la pequeña casi no podía respirar.

-¡Oiga, lunática, la está ahogando!- Hei estaba jalando los brazos de su superior en un intento de liberar a su amiga de su abrazo matador. -¡Suéltela!-

-¡Ups!- finalmente la soltó, dejando a la niña tambaleándose con los ojos en espiral. –Lo siento. ¡Es que eres tan linda!- pareció querer abrazarla de nuevo, pero el niño se interpuso protectoramente.

-Sé que no debo faltarle al respeto a mi oficial al mando, ¡pero está usted loca!- volvió a apuntarla.

Rangiku hizo como que no existía.

-Como te decía, linda, quiero que sepas que yo era muy amiga de tu madre, mi linda Karin-chan.- se llevó una mano al pecho mientras que Shimo la veía interesada. –Y… quisiera hablarte de algunas cosas.- por primera vez se mostró seria.

-¿Qué cosas?- entrecerró los ojos.

-Acerca de la relación entre tu madre y tu padre.-

La de ojos turquesas se mostró insegura.

-No sé si quiera…-

-No tienes que decidirlo ahora.- la interrumpió, sonriendo compresivamente. –Eres una niña inteligente. Cuando quieras hablar, quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesta a decir todo.- guiñó un ojo.

Los siguientes meses en el escuadrón no fueron tan malos.

Hei y Shimo se habían integrado muy bien en la división.

Por supuesto que no había podido ocultar que era hija del capitán, pero todos pronto aprendieron a no tocar el tema, más por las amenazas del Hitsugaya y el carácter de los mil demonios de la pequeña albina.

Rangiku-san y ella se habían llevado de maravilla.

Aunque debía admitir que la pechugona era un poco pesada, siempre pellizcándole las mejillas y atrapándola en abrazos sofocantes.

Su padre y Hei se llevaban horriblemente. No podían verse sin fulminarse con la mirada.

Rangiku lo encontraba gracioso, pero ella no entendía el porqué de su evidente odio mutuo.

Ella y su padre llevaban una relación bastante… extraña.

Era educada con él, y él siempre estaba alrededor de ella cada que podía, al margen, pero a su alrededor.

Ella lo llamaba capitán y él la llamaba por su nombre, pero una que otra vez se le escapaba llamarlo "papá".

Y lo más extrañó, es que cuando lo hacía, él sonreía completamente radiante.

Rangiku decía que ella era la única que lograba hacerlo sonreír desde que dejó a su madre.

No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

Pasado un año desde que ingresaron al escuadrón diez, su madre seguía sin aparecer.

Pero su ilusión no disminuía ni un poco.

No sabía cuándo, pero sabía que su madre la iba a buscar, sin la mínima duda.

En cuanto cumplió diez años, no pudo decirle que no a la insistencia de Rangiku en llevarla a celebrar.

Solo ellas, Hinamori (quien también se había autoproclamado junto con Rangiku sus tías), Hei… y su padre.

Así que ahí estaba en su décimo cumpleaños, refunfuñando incomoda junto a su padre.

Hei y el albino se estaban fulminando con la mirada.

Ella estaba mirando mal a la pechugona.

Y Momo… Momo estaba tarareando feliz de la vida.

Finalmente, suspiró, decidiendo que el papel de aguafiestas no le quedaba.

-Emm… ¿pudo comer helado?- preguntó tímidamente a la de ojos claros.

-¡Por supuesto querida, eres la cumpleañera!- gorjeó. -¡Capitán!- lo llamó ante el espanto de la menor. -¡Cómprele un helado!- mandó.

El de ojos turquesas bufó, pero fue al puesto seguido por su incomoda hija.

-Emm… quiero de fresa y…-

-Chocolate, lo sé.- su mirada se volvió nostálgica.

-¿Cómo sabes?- ladeó el rostro genuinamente confundida.

-…Karin pedía lo mismo…- sus ojos se llenaron de dolor y melancolía.

-Oh.- a veces olvidaba que él había conocido a su madre, después de su primer encuentro, nunca volvió a mencionarla.

Ya con su helado, volvieron con los demás a deambular por las calles de Rukongai.

Una vez se acabó el helado, dio vuelta el cono y comió la punta primero, notando de reojo como una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de su progenitor.

-¿Qué tienes, Shiro-chan?- la castaña finalmente dejó de mirar a toda cosa y se centró en la sonrisa del capitán.

-Nada, solo que…- miró como ella seguía comiendo de la punta del cono. -… Karin… Karin hacía lo mismo…- la más pequeña de las sonrisas tiró de sus labios. –Eres muy parecida a ella.- vacilante, le acarició el cabello una vez a Shimo, antes de retirarse como si creyera que ella iba a arrancarle el brazo o algo, y adelantarse caminando más rápido.

La niña no despegó sus ojos de él mientras seguía comiendo el cono, pensando.

Él realmente parecía conocer a su madre.

Tal vez… tal vez incluso la conociera a un nivel que ella no podía ni imaginar.

Lo curioso, es que no había notado todas las similitudes que tenía con su madre desde que él empezó a señalarlas.

Todos en el Seireitei siempre estaban señalando sus similitudes con su padre, pero este, las pocas veces que hablaba de ella, era para señalar alguna cosa que tuvieran en común.

Y, la verdad, no le desagradaba del todo.

Hitsugaya Toshiro, pensó, ya no le desagradaba del todo.

Pero aun así, no era capaz de dejar de lado todo el rencor por lo que había hecho sufrir a su madre.

No era capaz de dejar ir el resentimiento que había acumulado desde pequeña.

Simplemente no podía, no aún.

Al regresar a su escuadrón esa tarde, decidió ir a la oficina de su padre.

Después de mucho pensarlo, creía que, al final, si era buena idea darle una oportunidad de justificarse.

Había estado pensando… que tal vez él sufrió tanto como su madre.

Bueno, no creía que tanto, pero sí bastante…

No podía sacar conclusiones, así que solo iría, le concedería la oportunidad de explicarse, y, dependiendo de qué le dijera… vería si le daba una oportunidad para ser su padre debidamente.

Había decidido finalmente dejar ir el rencor.

Al llegar a la oficina, lo encontró sumergido tras una montaña de papeles.

Tomó aire.

-¿Capitán?...- lo llamó tímidamente. –Capitán.- él no le hacía caso. -¡Capitán!- está vez gritó. Seguía sin levantar la mirada. Bufó. –Papá.- llamó tranquilamente.

Su cabeza salió disparada hacia arriba.

-¡Shimo!- pareció muy sorprendido. -¿P-pasa algo?- se veía preocupado.

-No… bueno, si.- no sabía cómo empezar. –Eh… yo solo…- ¡al grano, niña!, se regañó mentalmente. –Yo quería saber por qué dejaste a mi madre.- finalmente soltó.

Él la miró con la expresión completamente en blanco, antes de que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

Shimo no podía creer lo que veía.

Su padre abrió la boca para hablar, pero la puerta se abrió de repente.

-Yo te diré porque me dejó.- esa voz… ambos albinos voltearon frenéticamente, encontrándose a la mujer más importante de sus vidas en la entrada cruzada de brazos, vestida como shinigami. –Porque es un cobarde.- veneno destilaba de su voz.

-¿Mami?...- lágrimas se deslizaron de los ojos turquesas de la pequeña cumpleañera.

-Karin…- oyó susurrar a su padre.

Pero la mirada de su madre estaba clavada en ella, una sonrisa llena de ternura tirando de sus labios.

-¿No creerías que me iba a perder otro cumpleaños de mi hermosa angelita, o sí?- su sonrisa se agrandó.

Shimo estaba a punto de correr a sus brazos, pero un vistazo a su progenitor la hizo congelarse en su lugar.

Su padre se había desmayado.

Fin.

Lamento los días de ausencia por aquí :P

Pero bueno, por eso hice este larguito n_n

Mil gracias por sus comentarios! Y lamento a las que hice llorar con Déjame Ir... (en realidad no) XD

ESTE ES MI OS NÚMERO 75! *O*

Toy tan feliz! TTwTT

Vamos por los cien, mis damas! owo9

Bien, no tengo tiempo, así que los personajes de Tite y me despido!

COMENTEN!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
